Ice hockey at the 2018 Winter Olympics – Women's tournament
| count = 2 | second_other = | third_other = | fourth_other = Olympic Athletes from Russia | games = 22 | goals = 109 | attendance = | scoring_leader = Alina Müller | points = 10 | mvp = Mélodie Daoust | prevseason = 2014 | nextseason = 2022 }} The women's tournament in ice hockey at the 2018 Winter Olympics was held in Gangneung, South Korea between 10 and 22 February 2018. Eight countries qualified for the tournament; five of them did so automatically by virtue of their ranking by the International Ice Hockey Federation, one, South Korea, automatically qualified as hosts, while the two others took part in a qualification tournament. Under a special agreement with the IOC and the IIHF, twelve North Korean players joined the host team to form a united team. They were allowed to have an expanded roster of 35 where 22 players dress for each game. Three North Korean players were selected for each game by coach Sarah Murray. The United States winning the gold medal game against Canada marks the first time in 20 years that the United States took home a gold medal in women's hockey. They previously won in 1998 in Nagano, Japan, which was also against Canada. Canada's loss ended their winning streak of four consecutive winter games, having won since 2002. Qualification Canada and the United States assured themselves of top four ranking after the 2016 Women's Ice Hockey World Championships by the end of the 2015 Championships and qualified for the A group. Finland, Russia, and Sweden qualified by their ranking after the 2016 Championships. South Korea qualified as the host team. The remaining two teams qualified from qualification tournaments. Qualified teams *Unified Korean team consisting of players from both North Korea and South Korea will compete, after talks in Panmunjom on 17 January 2018.https://www.bbc.co.uk/news/world-asia-42721417 *The 2016 IIHF World Ranking includes the following events: 2013 World Championship, 2014 Winter Olympic Games, 2014 World Championship, 2015 World Championship and 2016 World Championship}} Kamloops was the site for 2016 IIHF Women's World Championship; at the conclusion of the tournament the ranking was finalized with regard to the qualification slots. *In December 2017, the IOC suspended Russia from competing at the Winter Olympics as part of its sanctions following state-sponsored doping scandal. Russian athletes deemed clean were permitted to compete as Olympic Athletes from Russia. Format The top four teams based on the 2016 IIHF World Ranking, the United States, Canada, Finland and Olympic Athletes from Russia, compete in Group A, while the remaining four teams compete in Group B. The top two teams in Group A received a bye to the semifinals. In the quarterfinals, the third placed team in Group A played the second place team in Group B, while the fourth placed team in Group A played the first place team in Group B. The winners advanced to the semifinals, while the two losers, and the third and fourth placed teams in Group B, competed in a classification bracket for places five through eight. Rosters Match officials 10 referees and 9 linesmen were selected for the tournament.On-Ice Officials ;Referees * Gabrielle Ariano-Lortie * Nicole Hertrich * Aina Hove * Drahomira Fialova * Nikoleta Celárová * Gabriella Gran * Katarina Timglas * Dina Allen * Katie Guay * Melissa Szkola ;Linesmen * Justine Todd * Zuzana Svobodová * Jenni Heikkinen * Johanna Tauriainen * Charlotte Girard-Fabre * Lisa Linnek * Nataša Pagon * Veronica Johansson * Jessica Leclerc Preliminary round All times are local (UTC+9). Group A ---- ---- Group B ---- ---- Playoff round Bracket Olympic Athletes from Russia|6| |2 |17 February| |7| |2 |19 February| |5| Olympic Athletes from Russia|0 |19 February| |5| |0 |22 February| |2| (GWS)|3 |21 February| |3| Olympic Athletes from Russia|2 }} ;Fifth place bracket |2| |0 |18 February| |1| (OT)|2 |20 February| |1| |0 |20 February| |6| |1 }} Quarterfinals The top two teams in Group A received byes and were deemed the home team in the semifinals as they were seeded to advance. 5–8th place semifinals Semifinals Seventh place game Fifth place game Bronze medal game Gold medal game Final ranking |group_CAN=A |win_CAN=4 |OTwin_CAN=0 |OTloss_CAN=1 |loss_CAN=0 |gf_CAN=18|ga_CAN=5 |name_FIN= |group_FIN=A |win_FIN=3 |OTwin_FIN=0 |OTloss_FIN=0 |loss_FIN=3 |gf_FIN=17|ga_FIN=17 |name_JPN= |group_JPN=B |win_JPN=1 |OTwin_JPN=1 |OTloss_JPN=0 |loss_JPN=3 |gf_JPN=8 |ga_JPN=8 |name_KOR= |group_KOR=B |win_KOR=0 |OTwin_KOR=0 |OTloss_KOR=0 |loss_KOR=5 |gf_KOR=2 |ga_KOR=28|status_KOR=H |name_OAR= Olympic Athletes from Russia |group_OAR=A |win_OAR=1 |OTwin_OAR=0 |OTloss_OAR=0 |loss_OAR=5 |gf_OAR=9 |ga_OAR=25 |name_SWE= |group_SWE=B |win_SWE=3 |OTwin_SWE=0 |OTloss_SWE=1 |loss_SWE=2 |gf_SWE=20|ga_SWE=13 |name_SUI= |group_SUI=B |win_SUI=5 |OTwin_SUI=0 |OTloss_SUI=0 |loss_SUI=1 |gf_SUI=18|ga_SUI=8 |name_USA= |group_USA=A |win_USA=3 |OTwin_USA=1 |OTloss_USA=0 |loss_USA=1 |gf_USA=17|ga_USA=5 |pos_USA= |pos_CAN= |pos_FIN= }} Statistics Scoring leaders List shows the top ten skaters sorted by points, then goals. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/− = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalties in Minutes; POS = Position Source: IIHF.com Leading goaltenders Only the top five goaltenders, based on save percentage, who have played at least 40% of their team's minutes, are included in this list. TOI = Time on Ice (minutes:seconds); SA = Shots Against; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; Sv% = Save Percentage; SO = Shutouts Source: IIHF.com Awards *Media All-Stars **Goaltender: Noora Räty **Defencemen: Jenni Hiirikoski, Laura Fortino **Forwards: Mélodie Daoust, Jocelyne Lamoureux, Alina Müller *Most Valuable Player: Mélodie Daoust *Best players selected by the directorate: **Best Goaltender: Shannon Szabados **Best Defenceman: Jenni Hiirikoski **Best Forward: Alina Müller Source: IIHF.com References External links *Official IIHF website Category:Ice hockey at the 2018 Winter Olympics – Women's tournament Women's tournament Category:Women's ice hockey in South Korea Olymp Category:Women's events at the 2018 Winter Olympics